


benadryl

by cybercrimes



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Cody Ko, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, Top Noel Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercrimes/pseuds/cybercrimes
Summary: cody read online about how you can get high off benadryl and he really wants to test it out with noel one night. they get pretty bored waiting to feel the effects.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	benadryl

the two boys have been friends since the third grade when they were on the playground during recess one day and noel kicked a soccer ball directly into cody's face, causing him to have to be walked to the school nurse by none other than noel himself since his nose immediately started bleeding onto the wood chips. ever since then, the two have been practically inseparable. they started having their weekly sleepovers the summer of third grade, rotating whose house they spent the weekend at each week. they were now juniors in high school and only once did they miss a weekend together, and that was when noel's family planned a spontaneous trip to new mexico for a week. that weekend sucked for both boys. 

this weekend, the sleepover was held at cody's house. it wasn't as nice, or cozy as noel's house, they just recently moved into this new house since the old one was "not giving off the right energy" as his mom would put it. whatever that meant. 

after elementary school, the boys stopped watching movies in the family room with bowls of ice cream on their laps until 10pm when one of their mom's told them it was bedtime. after middle school, the boys stopped playing video games on cody's computer or on noel's cbox until 3am when one of their mom's came in (basically yelling) and told them to shut it off and go to bed. they were in high school, they didn't do anything too exciting since they were "grown up" now. 

they sat on their phones, on separate sides of the room, doing their own thing. occasionally, one of the boys would look up and ask the other if they were hungry or if they wanted to go into the family room and watch a shitty horror movie. but tonight, cody had an idea of what he wanted to try with noel. 

"hey man," cody said from his side of the room, on the bottom of his bed, with his legs criss crossed. "i have an idea,"

"yeah?" noel replied, not looking up from whatever game he had playing on his phone.

"i read on reddit the other day that if you take a certain amount of benadryl or something like that, you'll start to see these big ass spiders crawling around on the ceiling"

the sound of noel's mobil game stopped suddenly, and noel looked up at his friend. 

"now why the fuck do you want to see giant spiders in your room?"

cody shrugged.

"it's something different to do,"

"oh so my presence just isn't good enough anymore, huh?" noel scoffed, pretending to be offended at cody's comment.

"yeah, you know what man, i wasn't gonna say anything since i didn't want to hurt your feeling. but yeah, you're boring me," cody played along and leaned his back against the wall and stretching his legs out.

noel rolled his eyes and the sound of his game started back up. cody huffed and checked the clock hanging on his wall across the room above his door. 10:34pm.

"fuck it," cody mumbled under his breath and scooted off the bed.

the other didn't seem to notice cody leave the room until he came back in, holding an already opened bottle of children's benadryl.

"oh you were serious about that,"

"yeah, won't hurt to try"

noel sighed and closed out of the game once again before tossing it to the side so he could give cody his full attention. the boy walked back over to the bed and sat down next to noel and handed him the bottle.

"wait, why do i have to hold it, this is your idea stupid, you take charge," noel furrowed his eyebrows and held the bottle back out for cody.

"aren't you the guy who almost got expelled for smoking pot under the bleachers with the entire cheerleading team after the homecoming football game?"

"okay and?"

"i figured you know what you're doing,"

"cody, weed and benadryl aren't the same thing. besides, you're the one that read the fucking reddit post, you're in charge of this shitshow,"

cody huffed and took the bottle back out of noel's hands, unscrewing the cap and dropping it on the bed behind him.

"i guess we just drink it until charlotte's web starts playing on the ceiling," cory mumbled before taking a seig of the medicine.

the boys took turns drinking from the bottle until it was empty, which wasn't much since it was already 3/4 of the way gone. there were no spiders on cody's ceiling, or anything for that matter. but the boys laid on their backs staring up at the solid white ceiling, waiting for something fun to happen.

"hey cody,"

"hey noel,"

"this fucking sucks,"

"yeah i know, shut up,"

"i'm just twice as tired as i was before we did this,"

cody didn't answer his friend. there wasn't much he could say. they finished the bottle and it was just enough for the both of them to start to feel the slightest bit drowsy. he turned away from the boring ceiling and looked at noel laying beside him. noel felt his friends eyes staring him down so turned his head and they made direct eye contact. neither of the boys spoke, just looked at each other. until cody bursted out in laughter. 

"dude, what's so funny?" noe asked, rolling his eyes and looking back up at the ceiling.

"i just got the best idea,"

"no. the last idea you had got us here, sleepy with no giant spider hallucinations," 

"no, no, no, this is an actually good idea,"

"fine, what is it?"

"just look at me again,"

noel did as he was told and looked back at cody, who was now back to the serious face he had one practically all night. they stared at each other for a few seconds before cody pushed himself towards the other and pressed their lips together.

they didn't move at first, cody waited until noel panicked and pushed him away. but that never happened. in fact, noel was the one who started moving things along. their lips moved together slowly at first, gently, almost as if they were too afraid to go too quick and lose the moment. soon, cody's hand moved up and cupped noel's cheek, but noel quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face. 

cody thought he fucked up by trying to touch his friend, as if by any skin to skin contact brought noel back to reality and would cause him to freak out. cody wouldn't blame noel if he did freak out, as far as cody knew, his friend was straight. he only talked about going out on dates with girls from school or going to hook up with his other friends girlfriends. cody never had any feeling that noel wad gay, or even bi. but he just like he had to kiss him. just once. 

but noel quickly shut cody's thoughts down when he rolled over on top of him, pressing his wrist down onto the small, twin sized bed. their lips were just barely touching at this point, just brushing against each other. 

"cody.." noel finally whispered, his forehead pressed against cody's.

"noel, listen, i'm sorry. i know you're straight but i don't know what i was thinking i just really wante-" 

"oh shut the fuck up," 

noel cut cody off and pushed their lips together again, grabbing the boys other wrist and pinning them both above his head. this kiss was totally different than the first one. this one was less gentle, noel wasn't being as careful with cody this time. cody liked this much pace so much better.

noel's mouth slowly moved down to cody's neck and started sucking gently on different areas, trying to find the perfect place to bite down. 

he found it. 

the boy kissed around the place on cody's neck, mentally smirking at the sound of his friend struggling to stay quiet. then he bite at the skin, causing cody to buck his his up, pressing his now very present bulge up against noel's and letting out a groan.

"shhh, your parents are sleeping, cody. you have to stay quiet," noel tease, pulling back to look cody in the face. 

"fuck you," 

"hm, maybe one day," 

cody rolled his eyes and squirmed underneath noel, who was now slowly (so fucking slow) rocking his hips back and forth, brushing against cody's bulge. 

"can you stop being a tease and help me out here?" 

noel paused his movements and tilted his head. 

"help you with what?"

"noel stop, just fucking- shit," 

cody went to let out a gasp but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. noel had reached one of his hands down and was now palming the growing tent in his pajama pants.

"good boy, nice and quiet," noel grinned and watched cody's jaw go slack as he shut his eyes and tried to focus on noel's hand on him. 

"noel i swear to go- fuck- i swear to god if you don't put your hand in my pants right now,"

noel decided he was done teasing the poor boy and pulled his hand away, causing cody to whine quietly to himself and opened his eyes to see what noel's next plan was. 

the boy scooted down cody's legs and pulled the waistband of his pajama bottoms down to his knees before cody took charge and kicked them the rest of the way off and sat up quickly, grabbing noel by the shirt and pulling it up over his head. 

"fair playing field here," cody smirked and wrapped his arms around noel's neck, forcing the boy to kneel in between his legs. "touch me, noel, please,"

noel looked down at cody's now free cock, that was starting to drip with precum and then looked back at cody. 

"fuck, cody," 

cody decided that his friend was taking way too long, so he grabbed noel's wrist himself and forced noel to put his hand on him. cody tilted his head back and opened his mouth slightly, already sensitive to the touch of his friends cold hand. 

"noel, fucking go,"

and so, noel went. he curled his fingers around cody's cock and started slowly pumping at his own rhythm, wanting to watch his friend slowly start to go crazy trying not to make a single sound, since his parents were in the next room over. 

when cody got desperate, he started thrusting his hips up to meet noel's hand halfway. then the pace started getting faster, and faster, and faster. soon noel stopped moving his wrist all together and was letting cody basically fuck his fist all on his own. 

cody leaned back, holding himself up with his arms spread out behind him as noel had one hand gripped tightly on his hip so he could fuck his other hand without worrying about falling over. his lip was pressed so tightly against his teeth, afraid he was going to bite it off soon if he kept it up. 

"yeah, keep going baby, you're doing so good," noel praised cody, his voice now completely deepened as he watched his childhood friend get completely ruined all on his own. "you're such a good boy,"

and that compliment is what sent cody over the edge. he bucked his hips one more time up into noel's fist before the white stream spilled out, hitting noel's bare chest. noel gripped onto his friends waist even tighter as he shook through his climax, pressing his hand over his mouth so he didn't let out the loudest moan he possibly could make. 

it took a couple of seconds for cody to completely come down and he dropped his head and let out some deep breaths. 

"fuck," cody finally said, chuckling quietly "that was a lot,"

noel nodded and ran his fingers through cody's hair, making the boy look up at him. 

"there's...uh... here let me just..." cody mumbled, suddenly shy. 

he moved his head away from noel's fingers and stuck out the tip of his tongue, licking away the mess that he left on noel's chest. once everything was cleaned up, he gently pushed noel down on the bed, laying his head on his chest. 

"i'd return the favor but," he started as noel wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "but i think we're both exhausted...from all of tonights events,"

"that's fine, dude," noel chuckled. "you just owe me in the morning thats all," 

the boys laid quietly after that, cody staring at the wall beside his head, just thinking about what just happened, and noel staring up at the ceiling, thinking the same exact thing. 

just as they were both about to let their eyes shut, a quick shadow with eight long legs crawled up the wall next to where they were laying, and across the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
